


Годзилла против капитализма

by Breaking_Bad_2015, sablefluffy



Series: Мини, 2 level [1]
Category: Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я полон дзена и синтепона, - повторял себе Крэнстон. – Мои руки расслаблены и слишком коротки для эффективного убийства. Надеюсь, сучка-карма оценит такое смирение и заставит Винса Гиллигана летально подавиться оливкой»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Годзилла против капитализма

Брайан Крэнстон ненавидел Винса Гиллигана. Нет, само собой, он обожал Винса, Винс был хорошим парнем и отличным другом, но прямо сейчас Брайан хотел перегрызть ему глотку. К сожалению, большая часть зубов Крэнстона нынче состояла из плюша и синтепона.

А ведь он всего-то пошутил про армию ростовых кукол из агентства Винса. Совсем немного подъебнул, по-дружески. Кто же знал, что Гиллигана настолько проймет? Крэнстон вот точно не знал. Иначе не стал бы играть с Винсом в покер на желание. И не оказался бы посреди улицы в костюме тираннозавра.

Костюм был унизительно плюшев и отвратительно близок к оригиналу в анатомическом смысле. Это значило, что ручки Ти-рекса были коротенькие и торчали откуда-то из груди. Подразумевалось, что человек внутри костюма (получающий в час баксов десять, наверное) должен провести большую часть смены, прижав локти к бокам. К счастью, в обширных плюшевых недрах было достаточно места, чтобы периодически опускать руки и отдыхать, иначе Брайан серьезно пересмотрел бы свое отношение к Гиллигану. Отнес бы Винса, например, к рабовладельцам или латентным кристианам греям. А так он всего-то мудаком его назвал.

Мудак Винс мерзко захохотал, сделал еще пару снимков на айфон и укатил на какое-то мероприятие, на прощание порекомендовав Брайану обратиться к своему внутреннему Станиславскому. «Нет маленький ролей, Крэнстон, есть маленькие актеры!», — заявила эта сволочь, прежде чем сделать ручкой. Впереди был целый день, полный плюшевого унижения.

Внутри костюма воняло потом и голливудским отчаянием. Брайан поводил увесистым хвостом и прошелся туда-сюда. «Никакой я не Ти-рекс, — подумал он, мысленно загрызая Винса. — Я Годзилла! Аррррр!!». Хвост, который только что был отлично сбалансирован, внезапно резко потяжелел. Крэнстон аккуратно изогнулся и обнаружил кудрявую девочку лет пяти, обнимающую его хвост обеими руками. Брайан осторожно зарычал. Кудряшка начала гладить плюшевые чешуйки. Ти-рекс — один, Годзилла — ноль.

Крылатого он заметил сразу. Строго говоря, не заметить его было невозможно — костюмер, явно обделенный прямыми руками, прилепил на здоровенную долларовую банкноту кокетливые крылышки. Результат вышел дивный — парня в костюме можно было хоть сейчас отправлять на демонстрацию «Оккупай Уолл-Стрит», символизировать ад капитализма. Увы, красная стрелка с рекламным слоганом местной страховой компании противоречила революционному посылу вольного бакса.

Первое время они с Крылатым друг друга сторонились. Молча поделили улицу пополам, выбрав невидимым водоразделом тележку торговца хот-догами. Уолл-Стрит размахивал красной стрелкой, Крэнстон убеждал себя в том, что он Годзилла, и периодически стряхивал с хвоста детей. Через сорок унылых минут Брайан и Крылатый, не сговариваясь, обменялись территориями. Еще через час дети практически закончились, и на улицу выползли первые долбоебы.

Парочка таких лоботрясов — тощий укурок в шапочке и лохматый детина со следами веселого идиотизма на лице — пришла в полный восторг от Ти-рекса. Двадцать утомительных минут они прыгали вокруг, орали друг другу «Сфотай меня, будто я Крис Пратт!» и принимали дурацкие позы. Крэнстон терпел. «Я полон дзена и синтепона, — повторял он себе. — Мои руки расслаблены и слишком коротки для эффективного убийства. Надеюсь, сучка-карма оценит такое смирение и заставит Винса Гиллигана летально подавиться оливкой». Курить хотелось невыносимо.

Очевидно, кто-то из богов сжалился над Брайаном, потому что долбоебы скоро утомились павианьими прыжками и свалили в ближайший фастфуд. А еще откуда-то из-за угла сладостно потянуло сигаретным дымом. Крэнстон поплелся на запах, чувствуя себя ничтожным рабом привычки. Как назло, в карманах было пусто. Сигареты остались в пиджаке, бумажник тоже. Не было даже сраного десятицентовика, чтобы стрельнуть сигарету у неизвестного курильщика. Только и оставалось, что пристроиться неподалеку и ненавязчиво наворовать чужого дыма.

Скорее всего, Крэнстона выдал хвост. Из-за угла высунулся Уолл-Стрит с сигаретой в зубах и как-то моментально оценил ситуацию. Удивительная проницательность в отношении человека, спрятанного внутри плюшевой Годзиллы.  
— Хей, бро, — сказал Крылатый хрипловатым низким голосом. — Будь другом, покури со мной. Ненавижу травиться в одиночку — сразу чувствую себя врагом общественного здоровья.  
«Поздравляю, Бланш Дюбуа, — желчно сказал Крэнстон самому себе, — вот и ты зависишь от доброты незнакомцев». Уолл-Стрит скрылся за углом, и Брайан, фигурально поджав хвост, последовал за ним.

В переулке было тенисто, прохладно и довольно грязно. Брайан неудобно скрючился и, бестолково действуя нано-лапками, ухитрился-таки высунуть голову из годзилльей пасти. Уолл-Стрит, судя по всему, больше радовался процессу реверсивного пожирания человека плюшевым костюмом, чем проявлял признаки узнавания. И слава богу, Крэнстону только не хватало вопросов о том, как не самый плохой голливудский актер рухнул на днище ростовых кукол.

Уолл-Стрит молча протянул ему зажигалку и пачку сигарет. Брайан повторил представление со скрючиванием, прикурил и затянулся с чистой радостью аддикта. Он перехватил сигарету левой рукой, с удовольствием вытащил правую из дино-конечности и выпрямил ее, чувствуя, как приятно покалывает кончики пальцев. К сожалению, именно этот момент выбрал Уолл-Стрит, чтобы представиться.

— Аарон, — сказал он, протянув ладонь. Брайан на секунду замер и нелепо зашебуршился внутри костюма, пытаясь поднять руку и просунуть ее, куда надо. Уолл-Стрит — Аарон — улыбнулся и аккуратно потряс пустую нано-лапку. — Приятно познакомиться.  
— Брайан, — отозвался Крэнстон и снова скрюченно затянулся. — Спасибо за сигарету.  
Аарон отмахнулся, дескать, чепуха какая, не стоит благодарности. Крэнстон пыхтел, не стряхивая пепла, и неожиданно тяжко размышлял о том, что у Аарона на правой щеке есть ямочка, а на левой — нет. Кажется, сегодня у Брайана был день победившей неловкости.

Оба молча докурили, Крэнстон запихнул себя обратно в пасть Годзилле, и они вернулись на улицу, еще раз обменявшись территориями. Но сейчас что-то изменилось. Аарон улыбался издалека и крутил стрелкой, словно боевым шестом. Брайан устроил Годзилла-шоу с рычанием и крушением банок из-под содовой тяжелыми лапами. Аарон попытался купить хот-дог за собственную супер-купюру, Брайан пол-квартала следовал на цыпочках за двумя восторженными туристами, делая вид, что рассматривает витрины, когда те оборачивались. На следующий перекур они фактически сбежали, по-идиотски хохоча, потому что туристы начали грозить полицией и судом.

Аарон, все еще хихикая, придержал пасть Ти-рекса, чтобы Брайану было удобнее вылезать, а потом сам прикурил ему сигарету. Крэнстону резко перестало быть смешно. Сигарета была чуть влажной, на фильтре остался призрачный вкус чужих губ, и это ощущалось интимным до нелепого. Он уставился в землю, слушая, как где-то далеко Аарон рассказывает о смешном случае на кастинге (ну конечно он актер, это же Голливуд, все здесь либо актеры, либо сценаристы), и с благодарностью подумал о тяжелом дино-пузе, которое успешно нейтрализовало регрессию его либидо в бестолковые шестнадцать. Хотя, кажется, он даже в шестнадцать не заводился от такой ерунды.

Аарон удачно не заметил смятения Крэнстона — видимо, тот и в самом деле был хорошим актером. На сей раз они даже не стали расходиться по разным сторонам улицы, так и застряли неподалеку от тележки с хот-догами. Брайан спросил о курсах актерского мастерства, Аарон ответил. Потом разговор переполз на Шекспира, с Гамлета — на Шварцнеггера, и закончилось все яростным спором о преимуществах Чужих над Хищниками. Крэнстон, вопреки актуальной видовой принадлежности, был за последних.

Аарон взглянул на часы с явным сожалением.  
— Мне пора, — пробормотал он. — Смена закончилась, нужно сдать костюм. Покурим в последний раз?  
Брайан бездумно покивал дино-пастью, понял, что выглядит совершенно по-дурацки, чертыхнулся и направился в переулок. Он, хотя и совершенно безосновательно, чувствовал себя так, будто у него забирают что-то очень ценное. «Возьми себя в руки, Крэнстон, — подумал он. — Парень тебе в сыновья годится, позорище ты ископаемое».

Вкус сигареты — губ Аарона — на этот раз показался ему ослепительно четким. Брайан прикрыл глаза и задержал дым в легких. Аарон молчал и, кажется, смотрел в небо.

— Надо идти, — тихо проговорил он. — Спасибо за компанию. Мне еще никогда не было так весело рекламировать летающие деньги, как сегодня.

Брайан усмехнулся, открыл глаза и неуклюже стряхнул пепел.

— У тебя все будет хорошо, парень, — сказал он. — Я уже давно в этом городе и могу отличить актера с перспективами от хронического официанта. И ты, Аарон, из первых.

Тот ответил несмелой улыбкой, бросил сигарету, а потом, совершенно неожиданно шагнул вперед и прижался губами ко рту Брайана — быстро, неловко и горячо. Крэнстон замер. Аарон так же неожиданно отступил и стремительно направился к выходу из переулка. Остановился на самой границе света и тени, обернулся и спросил:  
— Ты же будешь здесь завтра, да?

Господи, ну конечно нет, что он потерял здесь еще и завтра? Через полчаса его заберет сволочь Гиллиган, поджарит бургеры на гриле и терапевтически напоит хорошим вином. А дальше жизнь пойдет по накатанной — съемки, работа, случайные связи с большей или меньшей степенью осмысленности. Завтра он забудет Ти-рекса-Годзиллу, как плюшевый страшный сон, и весь сегодняшний день не будет иметь никакого значения.

— Конечно, — сказал Крэнстон. — В то же время, в том же месте?

Аарон кивнул, ослепительно улыбнулся и исчез.

В обширном плюшевом брюхе Годзиллы кружила целая стая влюбленных птеродактилей.


End file.
